L'Esprit Libre
by Poon's
Summary: "Tous voulaient savoir comment elle allait, ce qu'elle avait vu, si elle était heureuse ; Tous complimentaient sa beauté qui s'était épanouie, son brillant esprit et, ce qui paru étrange aux yeux de Jack, la longueur de sa tresse. Tous étaient réellement heureux de la voir, surtout Nord. Mais Jack, lui, était en colère."
1. Elle

**Bonjour ! (ou Bonsoir !) :D**

**Vous êtes sur le point de lire ma première fanfiction des 5 légendes ! :D **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré mon niveau en écriture équivalent à celui d'un brocolis ^^'**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne (ou pas) lecture ! :)**

**Mais surtout... BONNE ANNÉE ! :D**

**~Poons~**

.

* * *

"_Le Pôle Nord. Le simple nom de l'une des parties les plus froides de la planète suffisait pour illuminer les yeux de milliers d'enfants. Et pour cause, c'était là que le légendaire Père Noël avait élu domicile ! Qui ne connaissait pas ce grand bonhomme au nez rouge et au ventre bedonnant ? Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de son caractère agréable et de sa jovialité constante ? Beaucoup de mauvaises langues diront qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il n'est qu'une simple légende inventée de toutes pièces par une célèbre marque de boisson gazeuse sucrée. Ces personnes là n'ont alors pas de chance de ne plus croire en lui. Car la vie leur serait bien meilleure s'il subsistait en eux un peu d'espoir et de magie..._"

Nord referma avec un sourire le livre de contes qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il laissa son regard d'enfant parcourir son extraordinaire bureau et poussa un léger soupir. Il attendait impatiemment son retour. Il avait pressenti qu'elle reviendrait bientôt à la maison. Et ce pressentiment se transformait lentement en certitude car sa bonne vieille bedaine lui confirmait ses dires. Elle allait de nouveau être à ses côtés.

Bientôt.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à la couverture colorée du livre de conte, Nord le rangea dans son impressionnante bibliothèque et se permit de nouveau un soupir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait sûrement beaucoup changé...  
Il secoua la tête en souriant, son optimisme chassant sa tristesse. Cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre puisqu'elle serait de nouveau présente au Château des Glaces dans peu de temps !

Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et laissa échapper un rire franc lorsqu'il se prit à imaginer la tête que feraient ses compagnons légendaires lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle serait enfin de retour ! Fée ne tiendrait plus en place et serait encore plus joviale qu'à l'accoutumée (si c'était possible ! ). Sab aurait tellement de choses à lui raconter qu'elle se perdrait, comme toujours, dans l'imagination débordante du petit bonhomme. Bunny, très solennel durant les dix premières secondes, exploserait de joie, comme Fée.

Nord se laissa aller à la nostalgie quelques instants, se remémorant l'époque où elle était tous les jours à ses côtés. Il avait été le plus heureux des hommes et jamais le Château des Glaces n'avait été aussi vivant.

Un visage prit forme dans son esprit et interrompit ses douces pensées brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Comment avaient-ils pu ?...

Un yéti rentra soudainement dans le bureau, sans frapper, une feuille de papier entre les mains. Il grommelait, semblant profondément se plaindre de quelque chose. Nord sortit de sa torpeur et s'ébroua pour chasser les sombres pensées qui l'asseyaient. Il retourna son attention sur le yéti en pensant qu'il se chargerait du problème qu'il venait de soulever plus tard. En attendant, il avait un yéti dans tous ces états à écouter...

- Eh bien, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Patoff ? QUOI ?! Il y a un problème avec la machine 46 ? J'arrive !

La réparation de l'énorme machine traditionnelle qui fixait les crins d'adorables chevaux de bois, très la mode pour Noël prochain, prit le reste de la journée à Nord, si bien qu'à la fin de celle-ci, épuisé, il s'écroula littéralement dans son immense lit bien moelleux. Il sombra très vite dans de merveilleux rêves (Sab y était-il pour quelque chose ?) et ses ronflements sonores emplirent le silence de sa chambre.

.

Une forme. Une forme floue, aux contours indéniablement féminins. Elle s'avance vers lui doucement, aussi gracieuse et légère qu'un félin. Sa voix résonne autour de lui en écho mais il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui dit. Il s'avance à son tour, marchant d'un pas rapide. La silhouette est toujours aussi floue, mais il sait que c'est elle. Il l'appelle, la prie de venir à ses côtés. Les contours de la silhouette se font de plus en plus distincts et les traits du visage s'esquissent lentement. A la place des yeux, deux boules de lumière dorée apparaissent.

_"Prépare toi. J'arrive..."_

_._

Nord se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il resta un moment assis dans son lit, la respiration irrégulière et le regard perdu. Il l'avait entendu parler... Et elle lui avait dit... QU'ELLE ARRIVAIT ?!

Il bondit hors de son lit en riant, empoigna sa robe de chambre rouge et se précipita vers son bureau, QG des Légendes. Il fallait absolument prévenir les autres gardiens !

- HAHA ! Enfin, ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment ! Ça va être ép... AAAAAHHH ! Mais qu'est ce que ?... BUNNY ?!

Courant dans les couloirs du Château de Glace sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, Nord était tombé dans l'un des terriers magiques de Bunny, le lapin de Pâques, qui était d'ailleurs à moitié écrasé par son ami légendaire.

- Nord ! Elle arrive ! ELLE ARRIVE ! réussit à s'exclamer Bunny, faisant fi d'être apparu à l'improviste dans le repère du Père Noël.

- Oui, je le sais bien ! J'allais justement vous prévenir. Sab ! Tu es là aussi ?

Le petit Gardien volait au dessus d'eux, les bras au ciel, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres. Il expliqua aux deux autres gardiens coincés dans leur terrier magique que Fée aussi allait arriver dans peu de temps. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le questionner sur le pourquoi du comment de la chose, il leur expliqua que c'était lui qui leur avait envoyé une vision à travers leurs rêves mais après cela, il ne pût en dire plus. Fée venait d'arriver en volant à toute vitesse et le percuta violemment. Le choc les fît tomber à terre et tous deux se relevèrent en massant leurs crânes endoloris. Très rapidement, Fée se releva et se mit à voleter frénétiquement.

- C'est merveilleux, fantastique ! Nous allons enfin la revoir ! Sab, j'espère que tu as prévenu Jack au moins ?

- NON ! hurlèrent en même temps Nord et Bunny, qui venaient à peine de s'extirper du terrier magique.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Fée, étonnée.

Sab, qui n'avait pût exprimer aussi fortement sa réaction tenta de lui expliquer. Mais il s'embrouilla, car il voulait tout lui raconter à la fois.

Nord se tourna vers Bunny qui arborait un visage grave. Tous, à part Fée, avait songé à la réaction de Jack s'il apprenait qu'elle existait. Et ils ne voulaient surtout pas que cela arrive...

- Oh. Je crois avoir compris... murmura Fée après un instant de réflexion. Nord, qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?...

- La plus belle erreur de notre vie, je pense, déclara ce dernier, le visage assombrit par d'obscures pensées. Il ne faut pas qu'il la découvre, je pense qu'il nous en voudrait... Beaucoup !

- Comment avons-nous pu être aussi stupides ? s'exclama Bunny, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y a que maintenant que nous connaissons tous très bien Jack que nous y pensons. C'est absurde ! On a été vraiment nuls sur ce coup là.

- Je te le fais pas dire... souffla Fée, en se laissant tomber le long d'un mur. Pauvre Jack...

- Alors les légendaires, on organise une petite réunion sans moi ? C'est pas sympa ça !

Jack Frost apparu devant eux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. D'un même mouvement, Nord, Fée, Sab et Bunny, qui s'étaient avachis, tous à leurs sombres pensées, se redressèrent et fixèrent Jack avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu leur petite conversation...

- Jack ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! HAHA ! dit prestement Nord en prenant le garçon de l'Hiver par les épaules. Quel bon vent t'amène aussi tardivement ?

- Je pourrais retourner la question à nos chers amis ici présents, répliqua sournoisement Jack. J'étais tranquillement sur un toit en train de rêvasser quand j'ai vu Sab voler assez vite sur son nuage de sable. Et curieux de savoir pourquoi il était si pressé, je l'ai suivi pour atterrir ici, finit par expliquer le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, gamin, marmonna Bunny entre ses dents.

Nord était sur le point de trouver une excuse lorsque deux petits elfes assez agités lui passèrent entre les jambes. Il se précipitaient vers son bureau en pépiant, l'un poussant l'autre pour être sûr d'y arriver le premier.

Le maître des lieux les regarda un moment, bouche ouverte, puis bondit à leur suite en lançant un tonitruant "YYYEEEPPPEEEE !"

Les autres légendes restèrent interdites devant ce soudain excès de joie inexpliqué. Puis Fée, qui semblait avoir trouvé la solution d'un problème mathématique particulièrement difficile, partit elle aussi en direction du bureau du Père Noël, suivit de Bunny. Sab, que personne n'avait vu partir au moment où Jack s'expliquait, était déjà en train d'attendre ses compagnons dans la pièce que tout le monde ou presque, semblaient vénérer à cet instant.

Seul Jack Frost resta de marbre. Il était presque certain maintenant que ses compagnons étaient devenus complètements possédés. Il se dirigea néanmoins à son tour vers le bureau de Nord, mais d'un pas beaucoup plus tranquille que ses prédécesseurs.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il les trouva tous aussi surexcités que des enfants la veille de Noël. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour demander à Fée ce qu'il se passait qu'un portail magique, pareil à ceux de Nord, apparu au centre de la pièce. La forte luminosité du portail l'obligea à fermer les yeux afin de ne pas être ébloui. Il entendit ses camarades pousser des cris de joie mais celui de Nord les recouvrit largement. La personne qui venait d'apparaître était apparemment très aimée ici. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux quand il fût sûr que le portail s'était fermé et esquissa un pas pour découvrir celui (ou celle ?) qui suscitait autant de bonheur parmi ses camarades. Mais la voix qu'il entendit stoppa net sa procession.

- PAPA !

...

* * *

** Ainsi s'achève brutalement le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! :) Je compte sur vos impressions du début pour savoir ou non si je dois continuer. C'est capital presque xD **

**En tout cas, pour ceux qui auront aimé ce premier chapitre (et j'espère qu'il y en aura, car c'est pas dit ^^') j'essaierais de faire la suite au plus vite ! :)**

**~Poons~ **


	2. La fille aux yeux d'ambre

**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices ! :D **

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de reviewver, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Sincèrement ! **

**Je pensais vraiment que ma petite histoire n'était pas terrible, quelle surprise j'ai eu quand j'ai lu vos supers reviews ! :D **

**Alors je vais continuer cette histoire qui n'était qu'un prototype dans ma tête... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu(e)s par la suite ! **

**Bonne (?) lecture ! **

**Poon's**

**Ps : Ce chapitre n'est pas très long encore une fois, veuillez me pardonnez :x**

* * *

-PAPA !

Une jeune fille aux (très) longs cheveux tressés apparut dans le champ de vision de Jack. Elle se précipita dans les bras grand ouvert de Nord qui la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant comme jamais Jack ne l'avait entendu rire.

- Ma Lunita ! Bienvenue à la maison ! Cela fait si longtemps que nous attendions ton retour !

Lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, la dénommée Lunita alla enlacer tout le monde. Observant la scène de loin, Jack avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un rêve éveillé. C'était incroyable ! Nord avait... Une fille ? Mais alors pourquoi ?...

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment avez-vous su que je reviendrais cette nuit ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Il faut remercier Sab pour ça ! lui dit Bunny en tapant amicalement l'épaule du petit marchand de sable.

- Lunita, tu as tellement changé ! Tu es ravissante ! Déjà que tu as toujours été une très belle petite fille... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! s'émerveilla Fée, qui tournait autour de la fille de Nord, folle de joie.

Tous voulaient savoir comment elle allait, ce qu'elle avait vu, si elle était heureuse ; Tous complimentaient sa beauté qui s'était épanouie, son brillant esprit et, ce qui paru étrange aux yeux de Jack, la longueur de sa tresse. Tous étaient réellement heureux de la voir, surtout Nord.

Mais Jack, lui, était en colère.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est réellement cette jeune fille ? s'écria t-il, fixant ses compagnons un à un d'un air furieux.

Le silence se fît parmi les quatres autres légendes, ce qui surprit la dénommée Lunita.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi d'un coup... Ce silence ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Les paroles de la jeune fille eurent le même effet qu'un coup de poing sur Jack. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu ? Il s'approcha alors et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il tendit la main devant ses yeux et l'agita. Elle ne cilla même pas. Jack recula, horrifié. Fée s'avança vers lui mais il la repoussa doucement, choqué. Comme pour organiser ses pensées, Nord prit une profonde inspiration et resta un moment à réfléchir. Son regard se glissa vers la jeune fille présente à ses côtés puis soudainement, il se dirigea vers Jack et le poussa le plus discrètement possible en dehors de son bureau.

- Je vais te chercher des cookies Lunita, tu dois avoir faim ! Et un bon bol de lait chaud au miel te redonnera certainement un peu de couleur, je te trouve pâle ! En attendant que je te prépare tout ça, Bunny, Sab et Fée te raconteront comment nous avons vain... Hum non, comment nous avons euh... Enfin, ils te raconteront des histoires de printemps, de fleurs, de petits zozios... Que des histoires qui RÉCHAUFFENT l'esprit ! clama t-il en lançant des regards lourds de menaces à ses amis, qui comprirent très vite qu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler du froid, de neige, de l'hiver... De Jack Frost.

Nord ferma la porte et partit en direction des cuisines, Jack sur les talons.

- Elle ne me voit pas... Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe ! Et d'où vient-elle ? bégaya Jack, interloqué.

- Je crois que ce serait trop long à expliquer...

- NON ! Il y a juste une seule chose qui me confirmera ce que je redoute ! Tu l'as vraiment élevée ?

- Bien sûr. C'est ma fille, affirma Nord d'un air grave et triste.

- Si je comprends bien, durant des années, vous avez eu sous la main la seule petite humaine qui aurait pu croire en moi ? Vous me l'avez caché durant tout ce temps ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte ce que ça fait d'être seul et de s'ancrer dans le crâne, jour après jour, que personne ne croira en vous ! hurla Jack en frappant le sol de son bâton. Une bonne partie du couloir où ils se trouvaient gela instantanément, ce qui stoppa brutalement Nord dans sa pérégrination vers les cuisines.

- Mais Jack, les enfants croient en toi maintenant ! tonitrua ce dernier, furieux d'avoir failli tomber.

- Ah bien sûr, au bout de 300 longues années, mais si Pitch n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez avant ça, vous y avez pensé ? Vous auriez dû dire à cette jeune fille quand elle était gosse que j'existais. Elle l'aurait dit aux autres enfants, qui peut-être, auraient cru en moi. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laisser mijoter encore quelques années de plus ?

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, comme s'il n'osait pas encore croire ce que ses amis lui avaient caché. Nord, les yeux fatigués et tristes, soutint le regard du garçon de l'Hiver quelques secondes avant de baisser piteusement la tête. Il passa une main lasse sur son front et au bout d'une bonne minute de silence, il se décida enfin à parler.

- As-tu bien observée ma fille lorsque tu l'avais sous les yeux ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce et calme.

- Non, pas plus que ça... Mais pourquoi me demande tu ça ? s'étonna Jack, troublé par l'étrange question de Nord.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? Tu es sûr ? insista pourtant ce dernier.

Jack essaya de se remémorer la silhouette de la jeune fille. Pas très grande, des cheveux attachés en une très longue tresse... Seuls ces détails lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué, mis à part le fait qu'elle m'avait l'air tout à fait normale !

Le Père Noël ne répondit rien. Il reprit avec précaution le chemin des cuisines et une fois arrivé, il s'affaira à préparer le bol de lait au miel et à chercher les cookies qu'il avait prévu pour sa fille. Jack l'avait suivi et l'observait, sourcils froncés. Nord sentit le regard du garçon de l'Hiver dans son dos et soupira.

- Lunita ne doit pas savoir que tu existes, confessa t-il en disposant des cookies sur un plateau décoré.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? grommela Jack en s'asseyant sur un plan de travail.

Nord allait lui répondre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le visage de sa fille venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il imagina la réaction de celle-ci si elle apprenait l'existence de Jack Frost. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner de le lui avoir caché ça. Jamais.

Il versa le lait, qui avait chauffé entre-temps, dans un bol et il y déposa un soupçon de miel. Il posa le tout sur le plateau et s'en empara, sortant de la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Jack décida de ne plus lui poser de questions et de le suivre. Il en apprendrait sûrement plus en étudiant cette jeune fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au pas de la porte du QG et le propriétaire des lieux, avant d'entrer, jeta un coup d'oeil à Jack, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, Jack sur les talons. Un sourire franc éclaira son visage lorsqu'il aperçut sa fille, qui stoppant une conversation passionnante avec ses compagnons, se dirigea vers lui, un sourire éblouissant éclairant son visage.

- Tiens ma petite Loar, tu vas reprendre des forces avec ça ! s'enthousiasma le grand homme en présentant le plateau à la jeune fille, qui leva vers lui un visage radieux.

- Tu es le meilleur ! Merci, Papa. Je me répète, mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous...

Caché dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, Jack s'avança soudainement vers la fille de Nord. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il avait bien observé sa fille. Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna autour d'elle, à l'affût du moindre signe anormal.

Elle n'était pas humaine.

Deux oreilles pointues et mobiles émergeaient d'entre ses cheveux. Jamais il n'avait vu un humain avec de telles oreilles. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce "détail" lorsqu'il avait été tout près d'elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ayant comme amis des créatures extraordinaires... Ce genre de chose dans l'apparence n'était qu'une futilité. Pour le reste, elle ressemblait à une humaine tout à fait banale. Elle n'était effectivement pas très grande, ses longs cheveux oscillaient entre une couleur fauve doré et un joli châtain clair et sa peau paraissait plutôt pâle. Son visage arborait un teint blafard et ses joues étaient creusées, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis un certain temps. Il allait arrêter son inspection lorsque pour la première fois, il réussit enfin à saisir son regard.

De magnifiques yeux ambrés entourés de longs cils noirs lui firent face. Jamais Jack n'en avait vu de tels. Et c'était eux, plus que ses étranges oreilles, qui trahissait la condition non-humaine de cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux fascinants qui obligeait l'esprit de l'Hiver à continuer de la regarder. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser au bout d'un moment qu'elle était formidablement captivante.

Comment avait-elle pu passer inaperçue aux yeux des humains qu'elle devait avoir sûrement côtoyé ?

Des lentilles de couleur pour ses yeux ? Un foulard ou un chapeau pour ses oreilles ?

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Fée qui posa discrètement une main sur son épaule, tout en discutant avec l'intrigante jeune fille.

- Ma pauvre Lunita, tu as l'air épuisée... Ne serais-tu pas mieux dans un bon lit bien douillet ?

- Mais je suis...

- Fée a raison, tonna Nord en posant ses deux immenses mains sur les frêles épaules de sa fille. Je trouve que tu as une mine épouvantable, et je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de dormir !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas dormir ! rouspéta la jeune fille, décidée à tenir tête à son père. Ses yeux flamboyants reflétaient l'incompréhension : pourquoi son père voulait-il si prestement qu'elle se mette au lit ? Elle revenait après plus de deux ans d'absence ! Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ici apparemment. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas tort. Elle sentait si lasse, si épuisée...

- Oh mais si, regarde, tu es fatiguée ! Tu tombes de sommeil, répliqua Nord en rattrapant juste à temps sa fille qui, subitement, avait perdu connaissance.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Jack, choqué.

- Pendant que tu lorgnais sans vergogne ma fille, j'ai demandé à Sab de passer à l'action si la demoiselle se montrait récalcitrante afin d'éviter un drame. Obligé de mettre hors d'état de nuire mon petit ange alors que ça fait deux ans que j'attend son retour ! Tu n'aurais pas dû être là à son arrivée, Jack... Tu as tout gâché ! se plaignit Nord en couvant sa fille du regard.

- Alors là... Mais c'est le pompom ! Comment oses-tu dire ça, Nord ? s'indigna l'esprit de l'Hiver.

- Calmez vous les garçons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler ! implora Fée, qui détestait les disputes. Nord, va installer Loar dans sa chambre. Je vais raconter à Jack ce qu'il aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps. Nous avons été égoïstes de le laisser seul. Il doit savoir.

Nord baissa piteusement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte du bureau. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il murmura que lui aussi allait dormir, une fois sa fille installée dans sa chambre, et qu'ils pouvaient rester si ils le désiraient. Lorsqu'il fût bel et bien parti, Fée se tourna vers Jack, le visage grave et triste. Bunny s'installa sur un pouf qui traînait et Sab prit place aux côtés de Fée.

- On a été injuste avec toi Jack. Mais on s'est rendu compte trop tard de notre erreur... Désolé, vieux, s'excusa Bunny, la mine grave.

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu dois savoir Jack. Alors, voilà...

"Il y a 17 ans, durant la nuit de Noël, Nord fît une découverte surprenante. Il déposait ses cadeaux au pied d'un immense sapin lorsque son regard dévia sur la table basse du salon. Des feuilles de papier se trouvaient là, éclairées par la pleine Lune. Il n'avait pas envie de les lire mais quelque chose en lui l'obligea à le faire. Et c'est là que tout commença..."

... _A__ suivre_

* * *

**Fin brutale de ce chapitre ! ^^ Je ne sais vraiment pas à quelle vitesse je vais poster, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ! **


	3. Le projet fou

**_Coucou tout le monde ! :) Voici le nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des supers reviews ! _**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard... Mais j'ai repris la fac, et ça rigole pas. J'essaye d'écrire mes chapitres au mieux, mais je dois avouer que celui-ci ne m'a pas emballé plus que ça..._**

**_Enfin, si il vous plaît, c'est déjà ça._**

**_Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter ! :)_**

* * *

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu dois savoir Jack. Alors, voilà...

"Il y a 17 ans, durant la nuit de Noël, Nord fît une découverte surprenante. Il déposait ses cadeaux au pied d'un immense sapin lorsque son regard dévia sur la table basse du salon. Des feuilles de papier se trouvaient là, éclairées par la pleine Lune. Il n'avait pas envie de les lire mais quelque chose en lui l'obligea à le faire. Et c'est là que tout commença..."

"Ces simples feuilles eurent un effet dévastateur sur Nord. Quand sa tournée fût finie, il rentra directement chez lui, sans venir nous voir alors que d'habitude, nous passions le jour de Noël ensembles. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Le surlendemain, nous étions tous chez lui, inquiets. On l'a trouvé furieux dans son bureau, qui était complètement sans dessus-dessous. Il donnait des ordres aux yétis, aux elfes, il fouillait et farfouillait partout où il le pouvait, il balançait des plans divers à même le sol... Nord a son caractère, c'est sûr, mais là, c'était différent. Derrière la colère, il y avait une profonde inquiétude. On lui a demandé de nous expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas venu après sa tournée, pourquoi était-il aussi furieux... Quand il nous a enfin répondu, on a d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais lorsque nous avons lu les copies des documents qu'il avait effectué en toute illégalité, nous sommes tombés de haut... Ces simples feuilles étaient en fait le projet scientifique le plus fou que nous n'avions jamais vu. Il avait pour nom "Humanoïde E.1". Bunny avait déclaré que la personne qui possédait ces papiers était sûrement un fan de science-fiction qui ne savait pas distinguer la réalité des films ou livres...

- C'est sûr, par moment, j'ai encore du mal à y croire... Avoua Bunny, se remémorant la scène.

- C'est sûr que ça nous a fait un choc... Donc, je disais que Bunny pensait que tout cela n'était que le simple délire d'une personne un peu dérangée. Et il n'était pas le seul... Nous allions faire remarquer à Nord qu'il avait été trop crédule lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche une autre feuille, toute froissée. Il nous la tendit d'un air grave et sans hésitation, nous l'avons lu.

Fée stoppa son récit et voleta vers l'unité de contrôle de Nord, qui lui servait également de bureau fourre-tout. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et revint avec une feuille de papier très abîmée mais néanmoins encore lisible. Elle la tendit à Jack, qui la lut à voix haute.

_Henry, _

_Le projet a fonctionné ! Je n'y crois toujours pas... Dire que je pensais que le professeur Nikolajevsk était un fou. _

_Tu te rappelles du jour où il a annoncé à l'équipe qu'il avait trouvé trois de ces êtres légendaires ? _

_On avait voulu prévenir un asile. Lorsqu'après l'expédition, il les a ramenés vivantes... _

_On avait eu du mal à réaliser. Quelle malchance de les avoir perdu aussi vite ! _

_À peine trois mois d'études au labo. Dommage. Mais pour revenir au professeur..._

_ C'est un génie, Henry._

_Un génie !_

_Humanoïde E.1 est en route. La gestation artificielle a commencé il y a quatre mois. _

_Tu te rends compte ? Il a réussi à créer un nouvel être à partir de l'ADN des autres. Et ça marche ! _

_L'embryon se développe normalement, aucune anomalie n'a été détectée. Nous savons maintenant que c'est une femelle. _

_Le professeur veut que tu reviennes pour commencer une nouvelle étude. Il te donnera d'éventuelles informations dans quelques jours..._

Jack stoppa sa lecture. Il observa ses compagnons à tour de rôle, médusé. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être ?...

- Nord a de nombreux contacts et parmi eux, une femme qui n'a jamais cessé de croire en nous. Son nom est Annabeth Green. Elle était la meilleure nurse de Grande-Bretagne (elle a pris sa retraite il y a quelques mois...) et elle a travaillé pour le compte de personnes extrêmement importantes. Dans les documents récupérés par ses soins, Nord avait lu plusieurs fois qu'il fallait, à la naissance de l'enfant, quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper de lui correctement et pour garder sous silence cette expérience qui pouvait vite faire polémique si elle était amené à être découverte. Une personne qualifiée, discrète et rodée aux différentes affaires d'Etat qui devaient rester secrètes... Il a tout de suite contacté Annabeth pour la prévenir de sa découverte. Il savait que c'était elle que les scientifiques fous choisiraient pour élever l'enfant car son C.V correspondait parfaitement à leurs attentes. Sans nous mettre au courant, il élabora un plan complètement dément avec elle.

"Lorsque l'enfant viendrait au monde, ils le kidnapperaient. Et comme il l'avait prévu, on vint demander deux mois plus tard à Annabeth si elle était d'accord pour reprendre du service pour le compte de l'Etat. Elle accepta, bien évidemment, et on la mena au laboratoire afin qu'elle mesure l'ampleur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ce qu'elle découvrit en entrant dans la salle de gestation artificielle la choqua profondément. Au milieu de la pièce plongée dans une douce lumière rougeoyante trônait un espèce de caisson _Sechrist (1)_ vertical empli d'un liquide translucide. Et paisiblement, dans ce caisson, flottait un foetus humanoïde. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Par gestation artificielle, nous n'avions pas vu la chose comme ça... Il faut imaginer ce tout petit bébé qui se développe en dehors du corps de sa mère, dont on peut suivre la croissance et l'éveil... Ce système était révolutionnaire. Un véritable cordon ombilical nourrissait l'enfant dieu seul sait comment. De temps en temps, il bougeait et ouvrait les yeux. Annabeth est encore toute émue lorsqu'elle en reparle aujourd'hui... Mais bon, pour continuer, près de deux mois après qu'elle eût été nommé pour le poste de "nurse spécialisée", on l'appela en urgence durant la nuit : l'enfant s'agitait, ils devaient le sortir du caisson en urgence. La seule infirmière engagée au sein du laboratoire et au courant pour l'expérience Humanoïde E.1 était indisponible et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire venir une personne étrangère à la science qui pourrait tout dévoiler du projet au reste du monde.

Le plan avait fonctionné à merveille : Depuis un mois, Sab gardait endormie coûte que coûte l'infirmière du laboratoire, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi Nord lui avait demandé de s'acharner sur cette personne, dont il ignorait l'identité. Et comme prévu, l'équipe du projet Humanoïde E.1 avait fait appel à la deuxième personne la plus qualifiée dans les soins aux nouveaux-nés et qui était dans le secret. Nord a vraiment eu une chance inouïe que ça se passe comme prévu !"

De la chance ? Jack fronça les sourcils. À ce stade, cela tenait presque du prodige !

"Lorsque Annabeth arriva dans la salle de gestation, on fît à peine attention à elle. Tout le monde courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, se hurlait des ordres, se bousculait... C'était la panique à bord, personne n'avait prévu que tout se passe aussi vite. Le caisson se vidait petit à petit du liquide dans lequel baignait l'enfant et un homme se tenait prêt à l'ouvrir. Quelqu'un poussa Annabeth vers le caisson en lui disant de se tenir prête lorsqu'on lui donnerait l'enfant. Au bout de vingt minutes de branle-bas de combat, l'homme l'ouvrit enfin. La pauvre Annabeth eut à peine le temps de voir si le bébé était enfin hors du caisson qu'on le lui déposa précipitamment dans les bras en lui intimant l'ordre d'aller le nettoyer et de le ramener pour les premières observations. Elle alla dans la nursery donner un bain à ce tout petit bébé et se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus éveillé que la moyenne ! Mais elle essaya de ne pas trop s'émerveiller devant ce petit phénomène, car le temps pressait. Directement après sa toilette, elle l'emmitoufla dans une grosse couverture et lança à terre une boule à neige magique que Nord lui avait donné. Direction le Château des Glaces ! Entre-temps Nord nous avait à tous envoyé un message d'alerte, nous demandant de venir au plus vite au QG. On l'a harcelé de questions, il n'a jamais voulu rien dire. Il fallait juste _attendre_. Et c'est qu'on a fait, bouillants d'impatience. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, Annabeth est sortie d'un portail magique. Nord s'est précipité vers elle, fou de joie. Elle déposa alors délicatement dans ses immenses bras un tout petit tas de couverture. Il se tourna vers nous, qui étions perplexes et il nous dit..."

- Souhaitez la bienvenue à ma nouvelle vie, les amis. Je vous présente ma fille...

Jack se tourna brusquement en direction de l'entrée du bureau. Nord se tenait adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte et les observait d'un air triste. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers eux et s'affala dans son fauteuil personnel.

- Tu n'es donc pas parti te coucher ? murmura Bunny, en jouant machinalement avec son boomerang.

-Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? lança Nord en prenant un cookie du plateau qu'il avait amené pour sa fille.

- Mais c'est incroyable... Nord, ta fille, c'est vraiment l'expérience ? Humanoïde E.1 ? questionna Jack, afin d'être sûr et certain qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Jack Frost, si tu tiens à la vie, ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, lança calmement Nord, fixant Jack d'un regard glacial.

- Excuse-moi Nord, je ne voulais pas vraiment le dire... Lunita, c'est ça son prénom ?

- Azalée.

- Azalée ? s'étonna Jack.

- Elle s'appelle Azalée. Tout simplement. Lunita, Loar... Ce sont des surnoms.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les Gardiens. Jack le brisa au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, ne tenant plus.

- Je sais maintenant pour ta fille adoptive Nord...

- Ma fille tout court, coupa celui-ci avec humeur.

- D'accord. Ta fille. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dévoilé que j'existais, qu'il fallait croire en moi, et le répéter à tous ses petits camarades d'école...

- Elle n'a jamais été à l'école.

- Jamais ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour la protéger. Et puis son apparence ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Un foulard dans les cheveux pour cacher les oreilles et puis...

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant, pas la peine de débattre ! s'exclama Bunny, cherchant à éviter une dispute entre Nord et Jack, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude...

- Bunny a raison, déclara Fée, la mine décidée. Ce qui est fait est fait. Cela n'empêche pas pour autant que nous avons été injustes avec toi, Jack.

Nord poussa un soupir et se leva de son fauteuil pour marcher un peu. Il encra son regard dans celui de l'esprit de l'hiver et ce, durant de longues secondes. Les sourcils froncés et les bras tenus dans son dos, il se dirigea ensuite vers une fenêtre proche en grommelant.

- Si je lui révèle ton existence, elle ne me le pardonnera pas. Tu sais, elle n'a...

Nord hésita. Jack devait-il savoir ce qu'il s'était apprêté à lui dire ? De toute façon, il allait s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard. Et ils avaient été bien trop égoïstes pour ne pas lui révéler cela.

- Elle n'a jamais fréquenté des personnes de son âge. Pour seul être humain, elle ne connait que sa nourrice, Annabeth Green. Autrement, elle n'a que nous. Je l'ai isolé du monde pour la protéger. Je sais bien que tôt ou tard, elle se mêlera aux Hommes et sera vite repérée par ceux qui lui ont donné la vie. Le plus tard sera le mieux. De toute façon, elle a peur des êtres humains, elle les fuit comme la peste. Et pour ce qui est de lui dévoiler ton existence, je ne le ferais pas. Maintenant, les enfants croient en toi et tu n'es plus seul. Si Lunita apprend qu'on lui a caché durant des années un gardien qui aurait pu s'amuser avec elle pour tromper sa solitude d'enfant... Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive !

Nord se lissa la barbe machinalement et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée du bureau, comme s'il croyait être espionné. Si sa fille avait réussi à contrer la magie de Sab, il était fichu !

- Et puis, on ne t'a pas vu pendant presque vingt ans, Jack, avant le combat contre Pitch. En ce qui me concerne, avec Azalée à élever et mon statut de Père Noël, je t'avais un peu oublié.

Piteusement, les quatre autres révélèrent que ça avait été aussi leur cas et qu'ils respecteraient la volonté de Nord sur le silence de l'existence du garçon de l'hiver. Ils mouraient d'envie de lui en parler mais elle était la fille du Père-Noël et non la leur (même si Fée se considérait comme sa grande soeur, Bunny comme un super oncle et Sab comme son gardien attitré). Jack les regarda un à un, outré.

Il avait été oublié ? Lui, l'esprit de l'amusement ?

S'ils avaient décidé de ne pas révéler son existence à cette petite Azalée, ils allaient se souvenir de lui pour le restant de leur immortalité !

.

~Fin du chapitre ~

* * *

**_Bon, je me répète, je le trouve pas tip-top ce chapitre. Mais enfin, si vous avez eu quelques réponses à vos questions :)_**

**_(1) Le caisson __Sechrist a été connu grâce à M.J, roi de la pop. Vous connaissez la photo ou on le voit dans un caisson de verre pour se "régénérer"? Si non, Je pense qu'il y a quelques images sur Google :)_**

**___Ps : Excusez mes fautes s'il y en a, j'ai à peine relu..._**


End file.
